The Reunion
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: Oneshot. The unseen reunions after Sozin's Comet. Cannon pairings. Kataang mostly.


**Well, this idea has been haunting me for a _long _time. This is a one-shot, with several mini stories within it... Each one being a reunion, and all, interconnected. ** **The main focus is Aang and Katara. I will try my best to make the mini stories in chronological order, but a few will be out of place. **

The sky was tinted a deep scarlet red, all clouds had been wiped away, all birds landed safely on the ground. Nothing seemed real now. The sun seemed to be blotched with dark shades of red, disrupting the color scheme on the ground. Tension filled the air until the humans on the ground were surely choking on it. This was it. Either from this day onward the world would continue on or, there won't be a world left. _  
_

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing."

"Wha-, how can we do nothing? Zuko, he could be dead!" Katara was venturing closer to hysteria by the second.

"Katara, he's not dead. We don't even know if he fought Ozai. For all we know, he is still in that parallel universe of his, doing spirit knows what." Zuko said impassively.

"What would we do then?" Katara looked over towards the ruined princess. Her bloodcurdling screams were echoing through the courtyard, tears flowing freely down her face. She had gone mad. If Aang did not fight Ozai, or if he-, he _didn't _win, then they would have to release Azula.

"We would do nothing." Zuko repeated, his eyes lifted to meet hers. "Fate is no longer in our hands. Our destinies have been fulfilled. Our fate, and the world's fate, rest upon Aang now. If Aang fails, then we can do nothing. We are powerless. The rest of our lives will be lived out in a rotting prison cell, if we are not executed by then." Zuko's voice was still impassive.

"Aang, you have to win." She whispered weakly. A loan tear trailed down her cheek. All she could think about was that if he died, his last memory would be of her rejecting his innocent act of love. He can't die with that being his last memory, he just can't. Aang deserves so much more. She let him down that night. She let herself down that dreaded night.

"Katara, get ready to fight." Zuko stood up swiftly, his eyes trained ahead on a approaching airship.

"Is it more soldiers? Is it Ozai?" Katara asked worriedly, one hand resting on her water pouch. Her chest still heaving from her previous fight with Azula.

"I don't know... If it is, then we better be prepared to fight for our lives." Katara nodded sullenly, she hoped Zuko was wrong, she hoped the oncoming airship was her brother.

It seemed as if hours passed before the airship finally landed. Katara's heart was in her throat, a new sense of adrenaline pumping through her veins energized her, she was ready to fight if need be. Zuko tensed, there was a tacit thought between them, _please be Sokka, please be Sokka..._

The ramp slowly descended, it was to dark in the opening to tell who was about to walk out. Katara's breath hitched. And then, Sokka emerged from the darkness, slowly making his way down, with the help of Toph and Suki.

"Sokka!" Katara clung to her brother, she was relieved. Both siblings sharing tears of joy. Toph hugged Zuko, and shortly after, so did Suki. Even Sokka hugged Zuko. Still, the unspoken question hanged in the air.

"Is th-" Katara was interrupted by another voice, coming from the top of the airship ramp.

"The war is over." Every eye turned to look at Aang. His clothing was ripped and burned, and Katara felt sudden heat rise to her cheeks when she saw his well toned chest peeking through the charred clothing. She had chills up her spine. It was as if when Aang spoke those four simple words, the war really did stop right then. Not when he defeated Ozai.

Katara gasped.

She didn't notice that Aang wasn't alone. Aang was supporting the shriveled up frame of another person..._Ozai._ The word was bitter on her tongue.

"Aang," Katara breathed, she was so proud of him, he did it. Zuko eyed his father with uncertainty. Aang already knew Zuko's question before he spoke it.

"Ozai is no longer harmful, I took his bending away. He can no longer use it to destroy anything." Aang looked down at the world's most hated man.

Ozai glared at his son. He glared at the waterbender. He glared at the earthbender. He glared at everyone.

Everyone stood there in silence, taking it all in. It was Zuko who took things into action, "Aang, I'll help you escort him to prison."

"Actually, I thought it would be better to have him with us when we announce the Fire Nation's defeat... That way, it will just seem more official to them, since he used to be their leader." Aang suggested, shifting his weight slightly. He was exhausted.

The gang made their way through the palace, standing over the rest of the town it was easy to see the chaotic state of all the people. People gossiping about what they think happened, others starting to riot, and some just standing around, lost and afraid. Zuko yelled across to the crowd below him.

"Attention!" Soon as his voice was belted down toward the crowd, it suddenly grew eerily quiet except for the occasional whisper from person to person.

"Is that the banished Prince?"

"Hey! Isn't that the Avatar?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Where is our Fire Lord?"

The crowd shouted out toward Zuko. Aang stepped up, and spoke to the crowd.

"I know... I know you are all confused. Many things have happened.. Have changed. Princess Azula is no longer going to be your Fire Lord." Aang winced slightly at the uproar from his tidbit of information. "Prince Zuko will be. His coronation will be within the week, we will be sure to notify you all when the exact date and time is decided." Aang informed the crowd. "Also... There will never, ever be a Phoenix King."

"Where is Fire Lord Ozai?" The people demanded angrily.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, but, Fire Lord Ozai is no more." Zuko helped Aang position Ozai towards the crowd, so everyone could see him. "In penalty of the extinction of the Air Nomads, for the near extinction of the waterbenders of the South and North Pole, and for all of the people he has killed, and all the innocent lives that have rotted away in prison, and for disrupting the balance of this world, I have taken away Ozai's fire bending." Aang announced. The crowd fell silent, they were shocked. "I, Avatar Aang, declare this war... Over." There was such finality in his words, that no one dared to question him.

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

For the first time in a year, Katara had nothing to do. She has just finished repairing Sokka's leg to the best of her ability, and she did some finishing touches to Zuko's lightning wound. She still had yet to do Aang, and that was what she was waiting for. It will be her first time to really talk with him since the night at the play. She hoped that Aang hadn't given up on her, that he would forgive her, that they could move into a relationship. Katara was ready now. She full understood the implications of being in a relationship with Aang, the Avatar. He was a nomad, and she would be find moving around from place to place. She didn't have to have one place to call home. She belonged wherever Aang was.

_Knock, knock... knock._

Saphire blue eyes glanced up at the closed door, she already knew who was on the other side of it. "Come in, Aang."

The door swiftly opened, and Aang stood there timidly. A awkward silence enveloped them. "Umm, I need-"

"I know." Katara smiled warmly, motioning for him to lay down next to her. His face lit up.

"Thanks," he said as removed the tattered pieces of his shirt. Soon, he was laying down next to her, shirtless. They had done this so many times before. Katara wordlessly bended up some water from the nearby bowl and placed her hands on his warm back. He shivered slightly at the contact, and Katara blushed as she messaged his back, feeling his every muscle. Healing all the jagged cuts and dark bruises. _Was it always this awkward?_ Katara thought, she could feel the tension between them, it was non other than sexual tension. Sure, Aang was young, having just recently turing 13, and her being close to her 15th birthday, but that didn't change anything. She knew that he wanted her, and surprisingly, she wanted him to. Only, he doesn't know that yet, he had probably given up on her.

"Something is different..." Katara commented, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She gazed at his back, and with sudden realization, she noticed that his scar was ripped open and slightly bloody. Soon as she started to use the healing properties in the water to direct Aang's chi to his wounds, she could tell something was off. His chi didn't respond to her like it usually did. Instead of it flowing haphazardly, wildly, and boldly blocked near his wound, it flowed freely, calmly. She didn't have to wrestle her way through, trying to organize it enough to heal something. Instead, it willingly obeyed her.

"What is it?" Aang asked, his tone worried.

"Well, I don't feel a energy block there... At your scar. Your scar is ripped open to, there is not much blood though. But... your chi is flowing freely, and easily, instead of it's usual untamed mess." Katara said while healing up his sore muscles, scrapes, bruises, and burns. Then she devoted her time to fixing up his scar.

"Oh..." Aang replied. He knew why it was different.

"Aang?" Katara questioned.

"Well, you see-" He took a deep breath. "I mastered the Avatar State." Katara gasped.

"Aang! How did you do it? That means you are officially a full Avatar now!" She gushed, and removed her hands from his back, allowing him to sit up and face her.

"Well, I'm not sure how I did it... All I remember is that I was loosing, and I was about to be cremated. He broke through my earth shield, and pushed me back into one of those giant rock pillars..." Aang shuddered at the memory. "I remember being afraid, calling out to Roku, any Avatar, for help. But none came. I was really focused on trying to stay alive, and, then, well soon as I made impact with the rock pillar, I could feel sharp pain... A rock had been jammed into my scar. The pain only lasted for a mere second before I could feel a sudden release of energy, it was like a bomb went off inside me. Next thing I knew, I was in the Avatar State, and I had full control." Aang eyed her, unsure of what she would think.

"Wow, that was some conveniently placed rock, huh? You had so much pent up energy there, the sudden impact must of released it, which then allowed you full access to your Avatar State." Katara summed up, and big smile on her lips. She quickly leaned forward and gave him a big hug. "I was so worried," she whispered into his neck. His arms were securely embracing her.

"I'm here now, and I'm safe. The war is over." He squeezed her tightly before letting go. Katara pulled away from him, and another awkward silence surrounded them. Katara couldn't take it any longer.

"Aang, listen... I don't like this. I hate this. It's all my fault to. I don't want there to be any tension between us." She timidly looked at him, he was looking away, down at the ground. His face contorted up with the memories of the play. Of Katara's swift rejection to his feelings.

"Katara, there is no need to apologize, I understand."

"No, Aang. I regret what I did. I was scared, lost. So confused with my feelings. The war was approaching quickly, and I didn't know what my new feelings toward you meant, and I kept thinking that if you didn't... _survive," _Katara's lip quivered. "It was to much for me to handle, I pushed you away when I needed you the most. I'm so sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Her beautiful blue eyes peeked over at him from under her lashes. Aang smiled kindly.

"Katara, of course I forgive you. I shouldn't of pushed things on you." Aang spoke sincerely.

"Aang, I'm ready now." Katara whispered, leaning towards him a bit, her sudden change in demeanor startled Aang.

"Huh-? I don't understand." Aang tried to think of what she meant, but his mind pulled a blank.

"I mean, I am ready for you now." Katara leaned in a bit more. "I'm ready for a relationship..." She blushed.

"Oh! You are? Like... With. Me?" His voice squeaked at the end, he noticed her leaning in closer... and closer.

"Who else?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well, I don't really know of anyone else-" Katara interrupted him with a short, loving kiss. Aang's wide eyes looked at her with pure bliss.

"You talk to much," Katara told him, she then leaned in for another kiss. Aang was more than happy to comply.

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Icy winds blew across the sails on the water tribe warrior ship. It was the command ship, Hakoda and Bato's boat. Only now, it was no longer a warrior ship. It was just a ship. On board it was Appa, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Paku. Along with Hakoda and what was left of his men. They were going home, to the Southern Water Tribe. The small community were shut off from any news, and so they did not know about the end of the war.

Aang had already announced to the world about the war being over during Zuko's coronation, and after it, Aang and Katara made their relationship public, much to Sokka's dismay. Even though, Sokka did rather Katara date Aang, than some other guy, like Jet, or Haru. Zuko did not come with them to the Southern Water tribe, mostly because he had a nation to run. Toph stayed with Zuko as a personal body guard, and to be there for him when he needed a friend. Besides, she had no interest to go to a land of wet, cold, ice.

"I'm so excited to see her," Katara was pacing along the railing anxiously. Aang smiled happily at his girlfriend. "I'm excited to really see your tribe this time... Now that I'm not banned from it, or so I hope." Aang looked over at Sokka expectantly.

"You banned the Avatar from the Southern Water Tribe?" Hakoda snickered at his son.

"What? That was before I learned that he was the Avatar." Sokka said defensively, Suki placed her hand on his arm soothingly.

"Yeah, you thought he was a Fire Nation spy." Katara teased. Aang laughed, remembering when he first met Sokka and Katara.

"It seems like so long ago, when really, it has barely been a year since Katara dug you out of that iceberg." Sokka looked over the edge of the ship, into the cold blue water below.

"You've matured so much since then." Katara remarked, glancing over at Aang.

"Haha, that reminds me.." Aang paused, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" His eyes twinkled with mischief. Katara giggled.

"How can I refuse? O' Mighty Avatar." Katara mockingly bowed toward her boyfriend.

"I see it!" Suki exclaimed, just in view, was the Southern Water Tribe.

"You are going to be proud with how much my students and I have accomplished in rebuilding it." Paku said, smiling slightly.

"Oh yes! I'm excited to see my home actually populated." Sokka commented.

It took nearly half an hour to dock the ship, and it was quite easy to spot all the members of the tribe huddling together, wondering who their visitors were. They all recognized the ship as their own, and Gran Gran recognized the ship to be Hakoda's. This perplexed her, what was he doing here, when he was supposed to be fighting in the war? The ramp was lowered down, and soon as it landed firmly on the ice, a young woman hurriedly came down it. It took a moment for Kana to realize the young woman was her granddaughter, Katara! Her face immersed into a broad smile. Katara had changed so much. She was so much skinnier, a little taller, and she looked older... No, that's not the right word. She had _matured_. The war prematurely matured her, she no longer was the innocent youth who left the tribe nearly a year ago on a vast journey. No, now she was a woman who had faced the hardships of life. Who had been through the tough decisions of life and death.

"Gran Gran," Katara breathed out, and lurched into her grandmothers waiting arms. She let out a sob, overjoyed to see her grandmother, overjoyed that they were both alive. Kanna's thoughts were whirling around in her head. Why was Katara here? On her fathers ship? Did something go wrong? She couldn't yet tell if Katara was sobbing because she was happy to see her, or because something drastically bad happened. _Did the Fire Nation win the war?_

"Its over. The war is over!" Katara cried out, announcing it to the whole tribe. Instantly shouts and whoops were filling the air. Children were running about with joy, already the plans were being made for a celebration.

Sokka and Suki came down the ramp, then came Hakoda and Bato, and Paku. They all greeted the tribe, hugged everyone, including each other. It was sudden, the crowd immediately quieted down. Everyone stood still, there, on the top of the ramp, was the Avatar. He was slightly embarrassed when everyone grew serious and put their full attention on him as he descended the ramp. Sokka and Katara rushed over to him, knowing what he was feeling. Katara whispered in his ear and he laughed. A loud, hearty laugh. A big goofy grin spread out wide on his face and soon, everyone was smiling and laughing, going back to their celebrating antics.

Kana stared at Aang. He had changed the most since she last saw him. _"I can sense he is filled with much wisdom." _Was what came to her mind, back when Katara was begging to get out of her chores to spend time with the new airbender. Only, at the time, the young boy looked like he was filled up with anything _but_ wisdom. Not anymore. He had raw power emanating from him, he moved with confidence, but his eyes held good natured humor and kindness. _Spirits, you have chosen well. _Kana thought, looking at the handsome young Avatar.

It was several hours later, Katara and her brother were catching up with their grandmother. Sokka introduced Suki, she and Kana hit it off, and Suki already felt like a part of the family. What Kana didn't expect though, was when Sokka brought up the subject of Katara having a boyfriend. It shocked Kanna to say the least. Katara always seemed more of a independent type. She was beautiful, so it didn't surprise her that a young man would have fallen for her, but she just didn't see Katara as the type of wanting, or needing a boyfriend.

"Oh, really? Where is the young man of yours?" Kanna's eyes twinkled, she watched Katara's cheeks flush in a light shade of pink now that all the attention was turned toward her.

"Well..." She began, but was cut off by Aang.

"What are you guys talking about?" He said as he sat down promptly next to Katara.

"Oh, nothing of much importance... She was just about to explain to Gran Gran about her boyfriend." Suki piped in. Aang raised a eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what where you about to say then?" He nudged her teasingly.

"Well, I was about to tell her how handsome he is," Katara said mischievously. Aang looked flattered. "How he is soooo smart," she dramatically droned on. "How he can quite literally sweep me off my feet and how good of a kisser he is." The happy couple were now in their own world, forgetting about the surrounding people.

"Is he as good as this?" Aang questioned as he leaned in and kissed Katara's warm lips. It was short, sweet, and simple. Katara savored it.

"Eh, he could do much better than that," Katara's eyes blinked open, she could see Aang smirk, accepting her challenge. He swooped in and gave her a kiss to remember. Her heart fluttered, and her breath hitched in her chest. He broke the kiss all to soon, after he realized that they were not alone.

Kana at first thought of their provoking conversation as just two friends messing with each other, but... After just witnessing them now, she realized it was much more than two friends teasing each other, it was more like a girlfriend messing with her boyfriend.

Sokka groaned and hid his eyes behind his hands. "Bleck. Keep your lovey dovey business to yourselves. You guys are giving me the oogies again!" He complained.

"Right! Sorry..." Katara blushed, her eyes briefly looking up at Aang before flashing toward her grandmother.

"You two remind me so much of your mother and father when they first started dating." Kanna chuckled, and placed her hand on Katara's shoulder. "You have chosen well, he is definitely a keeper." Aang blushed at this.

"Thanks Gran Gran." Katara stood up, and held her hand out to Aang. "Well, I believe we have a date to get to." She said while she pulled Aang up.

"We do?" He asked, confused.

"Silly, we have some penguins to catch!" Katara slyly stepped backwards. "Race you there!" She shouted as she took off running, using waterbending to help her slid gracefully across the barren snow terrain.

Aang looked over at Kanna, Sokka, and Suki. He shrugged his shoulders. "When will she ever learn that it is impossible to beat a airbender in a race?"

No one was able to respond, because as soon as he said the last syllable, he was gone. Nothing but a chilling breeze left in his place.

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

"DAAAD!" Sokka yelled, pouting at his father.

"What is it?" Hakoda looked over at his son, partly annoyed, slightly worried.

"Will you _please_ tell those two," Sokka pointed over at Aang and Katara, "to like keep a 5 foot distance from each other?"

Hakoda chuckled at his son's request. "Sokka, let them celebrate, have some fun. Why don't you relax some? Go find Suki, she'll keep your mind off them."

"Fine." Sokka huffed and turned away from his father. "Don't blame me when she ends up being 16 and pregnant!" Sokka grumbled as he walked away.

Hakoda chuckled again. His eyes drifted over to the young Avatar and his daughter. The two were wrapped up in each other's arms, in their own world. Katara's eyes sparkled as she leaned her head up to gaze at the world's savior, a goofy grin would spread across his face whenever he caught her gawking at him. He would whisper something, she would giggle, he would softly kiss her cheek. A small blush would form over both their faces, then they would get distracted with something else, and the cycle would repeat.

Hakoda admired the intensity Aang's eyes when he would look at his daughter. The monk would take a lightning bolt for his daughter, do anything to protect her. Do anything to make her happy, anything to make her smile. Katara was his world. Hakoda had to admit, he didn't like the idea of his daughter being in a relationship. But, if any boy were to hold Katara's heart, he couldn't of found anyone better than Aang.

Hakoda remembered the feeling of being young and in love. He and Kya were very much the same at their age. A small smile spread over his lips at the memories of his beloved and well missed wife. Her death haunted him every day. He could of prevented it. Why did he have to leave her side? Aang's words echoed in his mind. _"We can't let the things that we should of done consume us. We would just end up a with such a big entanglement of things we should of done, things we didn't do, that we will forget the real purpose of life." _Aang said that to him only a few days ago, when the airbender caught Hakoda in a moment where he was thinking about what he could of done differently so his wife would still be alive. It was moments like these where Hakoda would actually look up to Aang. He was filled with so much wisdom for such a young age. He has endured so much, the loss of his entire race. Hell, he even died once.

Hakoda looked over at the two young lovers again. There before him was the most beautiful woman in all of the nations, the most powerful waterbender master. There before him was the most powerful bender in all the world, the youngest fully realized Avatar to have ever walked on this earth. Here before him were probably the origins of the next Air Nomad race. Here before him was a young boy who was more of a man then Hakoda could ever hope to be. A boy who put the needs of others above his, a boy who risked everything for the world. A boy who wouldn't even kill the evilest man in history, just because he views all life sacred. Yes. The world couldn't have been in better hands.


End file.
